Even In Death
by TreBell
Summary: When life seems to abandon her master, Sakura in a desperate attempt to save her, delves into a dangerous and unknown terrain. Without knowing it or being able to avoid it, in her way she will meet the author of her own agony. "Two months. The countdown begins."


**Even In Death**

 _-By: TreBell (Hanny Bell)-_

 _-Date: 12/12/2017-_

 _-Pairing: ShiSaku, SasuHina, ItaIno-_

 _-Disclaimer: Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto | Even In Death © Hanny Bell (Or TreBell)_

* * *

 **-Prelude-**

 _Day Zero_

* * *

.

"Death is only the final stage of life. Life is only the initial stage of existence"

.

* * *

 _ **—0—**_

The sky was clumped with thick clouds of grayish hues; And the wind had loosened, rockinged heavily the foliage of the trees, warning the earth that it would rain at any time. However, that was not an impediment to the Kunoichi Sakura Haruno, who, desperately jumped on the branches of the trees, trying to arrive as soon as possible to its destination: the Country of the Water.

She had no time to rest and she didn't need it either. Her mission was much more important than any physical and mental exhaustion; It was life or death, literally. And it is that, to collect as soon as possible a plant near the country of the water, was a situation of life or death.

Her teacher was on the brink of death.

Sakura panted and occasionally separated her lips more from the count to be able to pull out her tongue freely, more however, she did not stop. Really her fatigue or physical condition didn't matter, the important thing now was to pick up that plant for Tsunade's health, the honorable fifth Hokage who, fell into a coma under extremely mysterious circumstances.

She did not understand it and, frankly, she felt no sense in the situation. And Tsunade was a very strong woman. One of the legendary Sannin! Sakura didn't understand how anyone could have left her in that deplorable state, being an opponent for nothing weak. Because, she was sure that her master's condition had been provoked by someone. She did not believe any lie that was a situation caused by the stress that caused the position of Hokage.

Shook her head lightly before her thoughts. She could not deviate from her principal purpose at that time; She would find out later on what happened and would swear that she would find the author of the situation with her teacher.

She was in more than half way and would have continued if it had not been for an unknown, exactly among the bushes on Earth. Then she stopped, feeling an electric current traversing his spine.

"Shit."

She thought, slowly brought her hand to her Shuriken holder. Couldn't get an enemy, not at that time. She needed to arrive as soon as possible to the country of the water to collect the plant which would reduce the suffering of Tsunade; She needed to get rid of those who intervened in his plans as soon as possible. At that point it didn't matter if she killed them in cold blood.

She was silent for a couple of minutes, waiting for another noise to occur or a presence to be noticed; However, there were no signs of life in that place during that time. Sighed relieved, keeping her shurikens back where they belonged and began to walk again. Nervousness was beginning to seize her and that was not good at all.

"Maybe it was just my imagination." She said to herself.

"Are you sure about that, honey?"

Barely had time to react and dodge with difficulty the direct attack that came from her back. As a result, she slipped from the branch in which she bowed and fell to the ground, causing a dry blow to the ground.

Unleashed a groan of grief, clenching her jaw forcefully. Her right arm had been the one that most hurt received from the fall. She just hoped he wouldn't have fractured, because she was right-handed and in combat she wasn't very good at using her left arm.

Before she could get up, she felt the same injured arm jerked herself abruptly to the nearest tree, where her back struck imminently against the hard crust of it. Again she groaned, but she only pressed her eyelids tightly and snarled.

 _"You must never close your eyes to an enemy!"_

The grip tightened even more and she was about to squirm from the pain. But, in remembering the words of her master, she opened his eyes, focusing on her hand in the first instance. She found an exaggeratedly pale hand that looked rather blue, holding her arm with a bestial force; She looked up to find a grim look and a sinister smile. But what frightened her most was the black cloak with red clouds that covered his whole body.

Akatsuki.

"So," the subject began, "It is you."

He spoke to her with a calm that almost seemed unreal, for a member of the most dangerous criminal organization. Sakura began to hyperventilate and her breathing became unstable. She had never seen that guy, however, he seemed to know her and be looking for her. She couldn't have any bigger problems.

Her pupils dilated. Now that she remembered it, he was Kisame Hoshigaki, named in the book Bingo.

"I know you didn't do it alone," he continued, without slackening his grip on the female arm. "But the other person is already dead, so it makes no sense for you to remain alive without paying the consequences."

"What are you talking about?" She stammered in the midst of pain. She definitely had a fractured bone.

"Sakura Haruno, responsible for the death of our comrade Sasori."

She enlarged her dazed eyes. They were looking for her because she defeated Sasori? For, of course, she had only defeated him with the help of Chiyo, who was the true author of his death. It was not because Sakura wanted to deviate from the situation in Akasuna, but recognized that the largest merit was from the already deceased old woman.

Without the criminal noticing, she concentrated a quantity of Chakra on her left fist, which was still free, prepared to give him a direct blow. And he seemed to notice, as he brandished his great sword to rend her hand; However, it was not fast enough, because in the same way, Sakura's fist struck completely against his abdomen, that movement sent him to fly ten feet away from her.

She gasped, looking all directions. She knew that there was someone else hidden; Usually, Akatsuki members always travel in pairs, or so they told her. Although she also knew that she was no match for a Akatsuki. Much less for two.

"You damned bitch!"

Kisame jumped at her with all the intent of hurting her with her sword, so she had no choice but to dodge his attack again while thinking of a way to escape from there.

"Stop, Kisame."

The alluded stopped in dry and Sakura feared more for her own life. She would finished if that voice belonged to that guy's partner.

She did not know at what moment she stopped, or when that man appeared. The only thing she was sure of was that she had seen before those red eyes with blades spinning in them. Of course! They were the same eyes that characterized Sasuke and the Uchiha Clan. However, unlike Sasuke, that man wore the same layer as Kisame and a patch in his right eye. Sakura feared him.

"So you're the only one who can save Tsunade Senju," the coldness of his gaze could be compared to Sasuke's. "It's a shame."

"H-how...?" Sakura tried to articulate. Her legs did not respond and the sweat on her forehead was already notorious.

And from one moment to another, she realized that Kisame was no longer there.

Had she fallen into a genjutsu?

"The poor Tsunade will suffer an agony that neither his best pupil can cure," he mocked, but humour was not present in him. "And little Haruno will suffer just as she does. Unless she do me a little favor."

Sakura wanted to scream in his face and ask him what the hell he meant by that. Did they not seek her for the death of Sasori? And most importantly, who was that guy with the Dōjutsu of the Uchiha clan? Because as far as she knew, the only living members of the Uchiha clan were Sasuke and Itachi. That guy wasn't either of us.

"You know we're looking for the Kyūbi," said the Akatsuki, he did not care that she frowned with the contained anger and took a couple of steps towards her. "So it won't be very difficult for you to bring him closer to us. I know he's your friend, and it won't be easy for you to do that, but I know you will."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" She finally spoke, gathering the force necessary to confront him. "I would never put Naruto on a silver platter... Before I'd rather die!"

"I knew you'd say that..."

Before he could act, the man took her to the same tree in which Kisame had stamped it, placing one of his hands on her thin waist. That action shook her, leaving her motionless for a couple of seconds, she would never have expected the man to have the nerve to bring his face so close to her. They could almost breathe the same breath.

An unpleasant sense of aversion was settled in her stomach.

"Danzō Shimura resides in Konoha, right?" He changed the subject radically and, without waiting for a response from her, went on: "He has something of mine. Something important. So I need you to bring him to me, alive or dead. I don't care."

"And what makes you think I'd do something like that?" Sakura screamed, grimacing. "You're a damned criminal!"

"You will do it," he smiled sideways, making Sakura accentuate her gesture. "For the life of your teacher. And for your own life."

Suddenly Sakura felt a tightness in her lips and then something wet moving against them. He was kissing her! She tried with all her strength to remove him, but, by supporting her right hand in the masculine chest, the pain returned to her, causing a groan that he took to introduce his tongue and caress hers, deepening the kiss.

Seconds later, the prick in her abdomen made her stoop, letting finally from the arms of Man; She took her hand to the area and lifted her blouse immediately, did not care that he was obsevando everything; There was a little point of blood barely visible that, when grazed him with the fingertips, the pain was immense.

"Wh-what have you done to me?"

"I Kissed you," he shrugged, minused importance. "And be sure to comply with my order." He took her from the chin, forcing her to look at him. "Remember that, Cutie. I want you to take me to Danzō or the Kyūbi. If not, your life and Tsunade's will be over. You have two months."

Her vision was beginning to cloud, so she would soon fall into unconsciousness. She fell on her knees with the man's hand still on her face, yet she was attentive enough to hear the last sentence of that day.

"I understand that Tsunade suffered a week ago the same as you now suffer, right?" He left his chin to get away from her. "Let me inform you that, even if you do not suffer the same symptoms, you will die a week after she. In exactly two months."

"D-damn..."

"No, beautiful," he shook his head. "My name is Shisui. Shisui Uchiha."

Sakura's eyes finally closed, leaving her unconscious. But, the name of Shisui Uchiha had been written in her mind.

...

* * *

 _-To be continued-_

* * *

...

 **A/N:** English is not my mother tongue. Please, don't kill me!


End file.
